Jello is Never Difficult
"Jello is Never Difficult" is the second episode of Object Oppose. It was posted on November 26th, 2015. Narrative The Beginning Leaf decided to form an aliance with Phone. She agreed, but she thought the alliance was too small, and needed more people. Taoism heard Leaf and Phone's conversation. His good personality asked them if he can join. Leaf said that Taoism couldn't because of his evil personality. Ying complained to Yang about him being evil. Yang said that he was only bad for a reason, while calling him an idiot. Leaf asked Taoism what he was made out of, since he was still standing. He said hard glass. Leaf thought he can't shatter, but Ying said he and Yang can, only if anyone knows how to cause something that is hard to shatter. Since Phone was thinking about the word "glass," she asked Taoism was the glass half full or half empty. Ying said it was half full, but Yang disagreed saying it was half empty. Gear through a rock at Taoism, causing him to shatter. Meanwhile, Radio was talking to Tiffany about her family not being with her. Tiffany said her family were back at Illinois. When Tiffany mentioned her brother to Radio, she was suprised, because she didn't know that Tiffany had a brother. Tiffany's brother's name was Tony, he's four years old than Tiffany. Since he's four years older than Tiffany, he's in college. The Elimination On last episode, The Ever Glue Stix were up for elimination. Tiffany bought baseballs as the prizes. When Tiffany tried to show the number total of votes, there were no votes. So instead, she decided to do plan B. Gel Ball asked Tiffany if plan was forgetting the elimination and moving on to the next challenge. Tiffany said "you wish, but no." Plan B was a contestant's vote. Everybody on Team Ever Glue Stix paniced. So the people on the other team had to vote one of the members on Team Ever Glue Stix. Gear voted Sponge, he said that he was very athetic, but he wasn't very bright (meaning Sponge gets rough on people). Sponge slapped him. Leaf voted for Radio, because she was fat, he was also eating yoyle berries. Phone voted Gel Ball, because he was just too sticky. Phone mistakenly called Gel Ball a girl. Taoism's evil personality voted Sponge, because he slapped him just so he can win the race. Then Sponge metioned that he through a rock at him, and he also said that Taoism's good personality has to vote too. His good personality voted him too, because of the same reason. Flashlight saw that the number of Sponge's votes had add one vote instead of two. Tiffany told Flashlight that if Ying and Yang agree on the same person, it's one. Flashlight was the last person to vote. She voted for Sponge, beacause he was the only team member who has arms on Team Ever Glue Stix. Then Tiffany sent Sponge into the Elimination Box (which was formerly called the TLC). The Challenge Tiffany was about to tell everyone the next challenge, but she saw that Flashlight was missing. Flashlight saw Paintbrush, she wanted to talk to him/her. Taoism came along with a pencil. He through it at Flashlight. Her head flashed, and it caused Paintbrush's eyes to burn. He/she started to lose his balance, so he/she walked away backwards. Flashlightgot embarassed, so she went back to her team, so do Taoism. Since Flashlight was back, Tiffany can finally tell everyone the second challenge. It was a gelatin contest. Tiffany told them to do separated gelatins. While everyone were making their gelatin, Tiffany left her room and waited for her best friend to arrive in the lobby. When Leaf was making his gelatin, Soap Bottle saw his gelatin and asked why was he making a giant one. Leaf responded like Leafy saying "If anybody's having trouble making a gelatin themsevles, I can lend some." Soap Bottle asked if he would do that for him. Leaf also said "Uh, I guess?" Soap Bottle got excited, but then he realized that Leaf was copying Leafy. He asked why, Leaf responded saying that it would help him get further in the game. Gel Ball and Puff Ball were waiting for their gelatin to cook. Meanwhile, Leaf gave a slice of his gelatin to Soap Bottle, and he became metal from eating the yoyle berries. While the time was almost over, everyone on The Motor Tires finished their gelatins first. Phone, Leaf, Gear, and Flashlight high-fived each other, then Taoism came in. When everyone had their hand down, Phone told Taoism that the high-five was for him (only for good people). Leaf came in saying that he wasn't all that bad, but his evil personality needs some serious help. When Leaf called Yang "Whitey," it caused him to slap Leaf. Leaf slapped Yang back. Yang got angry while Ying was freaking out. Judging Time Tiffany came back and told everyone that the time was up. She also introduced Kaelyn to everyone. Kaelyn greeted everybody, and she said that Tiffany told her everything about Object Oppose. Tiffany and Kaelyn decided to be the judges for the contest. Gear was the first person to both judged. Tiffany and Kaelyn ate his gelatin, they thought it didn't have that much flavor, but was very blue. Tiffany gave him a five while Kaelyn gave him a six. Gear got eleven out of twenty. After a while, Leaf brought his gelatin. Kaelyn was that he was grey, so she asked Tiffany why he was grey. Tiffany remembered that Leaf ate yoyle berries at the elimination. When the girls ate Leaf's gelatin, they thought it was good. Tiffany gave Leaf a nine while Kaelyn him a ten. Leaf got nineteen out of twenty. After a few minutes, the last person was up, and that's Taoism. Tiffany and Kaelyn gave him a zero. Ying complained the they didn't taste it. Kaelyn said that she and Tiffany didn't have to, because they thought Yang would poison it. Ying said he woundn't give his and Yang's gelatin if Yang poison it. Tiffany decided to try it first. She told Kaelyn to kill Taoism if she dies or gets sick. When Tiffany ate half of his gelatin, she said it wasn't poison. The flavor was strawberry, and strawberries are Tiffany's favorite fruit. So she gave Taoism a ten, so did Kaelyn, so Taoism got twenty out of twenty. His good personality cheered "yes" by whlie his evil personality jeered "no," but was suppose to cheer "yes" too. Kaelyn asked Tiffany about her knowing that Taoism gelatin wasn't poison. Tiffany can tell on her taste buds. She also mention that she good at science (a person that is good at science or is a scientist should always find out if something is wrong or not). When Tiffany was mentioning to Kaelyn about her being good at science, Phone butted in saying that she's good at science too. Tiffany asked Phone if she was really smart, how did she just a zero and fell into last place on last episode. Phone had no idea, but she does remembered that she died once she was about to turn in her paper. Tiffany thought she knew what. She told Kaelyn to go under her bed and look at the contestants' papers. Kaelyn saw a little bit of Phone's name through Gear's name, so she said that Gear cheated. Phone got mad and asked Gear why he cheated. Gear explained that he really wanted to be the team captain. Tiffany said that she was mad at Gear for cheating just so he can win. While she tried to calm herself down, she displayed the number of points between the The Motor Tires and The Ever Glue Stix. Kaelyn asked Tiffany if she can host for the elimination. Tiffany allowed her, and she did. The Motor Tires won with eighty-one points whlie The Ever Glue Stix lost with seventy-two points. The Ending For a while, Tiffany and Kaelyn each got stomach aches from each eating nine gelatins. Kaelyn told Tiffany to tell Sponge that she said "hi" while she was walking to the bathroom. While Kaelyn was using the bathroom, she realized that she didn't say "Happy Thanksgiving" to Tiffany. In Illinois, Taoism was reading a book while Yin-Yang appeared behind the bushes. Voting Judging Scores Trivia *The challenge used to be a smoothie challenge, but instead it's a gelatin challenge. *The episode was posted on Thanksgiving. *Paintbrush and Yin-Yang from Inanimate Insanity made a cameo in the episode. **On both since when the characters were shown, the background music that was playing was "Jr. Pac-Man Intermission." *Taoism's secret on what he was made of came out early. **Taoism used to be made of glass, but is actually made of stone. *New upgrades. **The movement of the arms and legs. **Taoism's new asset. **Phone's new asset. **Tiffany's skirt is now plaid. **New background. **The voting profiles. **Tiffany now has a chair. *Radio's first time speaking. *For the aphabetical order for the judging, Flashlight was suppose to be first, not Gear. *Puff Ball also got twenty out of twenty, she was suppose to get immunity. *There was suppose to be a scene where Leaf is telling Kaelyn and Tiffany about his gelatin being rasberry. *Kaelyn was suppose to say "nine" and "eighteen," not "nine point five" and "nineteen." *Leaf making a giant gelatin is a reference to Leafy from Battle for Dream Island. Gallery Uvs151221-002.jpg Category:Episodes